Oneshots!
by dannyFANtom99
Summary: Series of oneshots! Please review or PM me if you REALLY want me to make an extended version, or a whole story off of one of these oneshots. Rated for a reason...
1. The Baby's Coming

**Hey guys! My Oneshot series begins! The part with the doctor and the cabinet is based on my birth! Don't ask why I said that...look at the chapter title. **

* * *

"Why did you have to do this to me Daniel?" Sam screamed and held her stomach, which was about 3 times the normal size. "I wasn't thinking, okay Sam!" Danny screamed at the pregnant woman. "I'm 18, and I'm pregnant. This is all your fault Daniel Fenton!" Sam screamed at him. "Okay, okay, fine. It's my fault. Are you happy now?" Danny asked Sam sarcastically. "I will be one this thing's out of me! And...um...Danny? That's gonna happen soon..." Sam winced in pain. "Oh my god, I'll call Tucker, get in the car." Danny told Sam. "But Danny I ca-" Danny cut Sam off. "JUST GET IN THE DAMN CAR!" Danny yelled impatiently.

"Hey Tuck?" Danny asked Tucker. "What Danny? It's five in the morning!" Tucker said angrily. "I need your help, the baby's coming." Danny told Tucker. "What did you say woman?!" Tucker exclaimed. "I AM NOT A WOMAN FUCKER!" Danny screamed into the phone, then hung up.

Danny gave an annoyed look at Tucker as he rushed into the backseat with Sam. "It took you long enough! " Sam screamed at Tucker. "DANNY STEP ON IT!" Sam screamed in pain. "Starting the car..." Danny wondered off annoyed. "Hold on Sam, it'll be okay." Tucker tried to cheer Sam up. "STOP GIVING ME NONSENSE FUCKER!" Sam screamed at Tucker. "Man, you two are really meant for each other..." Tucker chuckled. "DANNY JUST START THE CAR!" Sam screamed annoyed. "Okay! Okay!" Danny said. Danny stepped on the gas petal, and they took of at about 100 miles an hour. "Not so fast Danny! You're gonna shake the baby out of me!" Sam screeched while her hair blew back in the wind.

Danny came at a halt when the three arrived at the hospital. He rushed into the hospital, Tucker and Sam not too far behind, and slammed his hands down on the front desk counter. "I'm here with my pregnant wife Samantha Manson, she's due to have her baby tomorrow." Danny said hastily. "Room 147, on the left." The clerk said. "Tucker, sit down, I'll lead Sam to her room." Danny told Tucker. "Aww! I'm always sitting on the sidelines." Tucker whimpered. "JUST SIT!" Danny yelled impatiently.

"Sam, room 147." Danny told Sam. "There it is!" Sam exclaimed. Sam rushed in the room an laid down on the hospital bed. "See you in a few minutes Sammy." Danny assured Sam.

*********A Few Minutes Later*********

"Daniel Fenton? Your baby has arrived." The doctor told Danny. Danny stood up an rushed in the hospital room, to see the doctor pacing around. "What's going on?" Danny asked Sam worriedly. "WAHHH!" The baby screamed. That startled the doctor, who was currently crouching under the cabinet. "OUCH!" The doctor yelled as he attempted to stand up, but instead...banged his head on the cabinet. The baby chuckled at the doctor, then the doctor cradled the baby and gave it to Sam.

"It's a baby boy." The doctor told Danny and Sam. "He's beautiful!" Sam screeched in joy. The baby had snow white hair, and baby blue eyes. "I'll give you three a moment alone." The doctor said. "Thank you doctor." Danny replied.

"Wow. He's...wow." Danny stuttered. "You just don't have any words, do you?" Sam asked Danny. "Nope." Danny said. "Hey, Danny," Sam said. "What?" Danny asked Sam. "Don't you ever wonder that he's, you know..." Sam continued. "No I don't know. That he's a what?" Danny asked perplexed. "A halfa?" Sam whispered. "Uh...maybe? How can we tell?" Danny asked Sam. "I don't know! You're the halfa! You tell me!" Sam exclaimed. "Sam." Danny said in shock. "What?" Sam asked Danny. "Sam." Danny said again. "Oh my god Danny, what?!" Sam exclaimed. "Look." Danny said. The baby looked as two blue rings around his mid-section, then split up and down his body. His eyes were a bright, neon green, and his hair was black with a white streak in the middle. The rings transformed the baby back to his human form, white hair and baby blue eyes.

"I can train my own son!" Danny exclaimed. "You know, he has your eyes." Sam gazed at Danny. "Yeah, as baby blue as ever." Danny replied. "No, ecto idiot! I meant he has that sparkle..." Sam told Danny. "The what?" Danny asked perplexed. "The sparkle, no human could possibly resist it, it's undeniable. The first thing you notice about a guy, when you love them." Sam glanced at the wall, blushing uncontrollably. "Aw Sammy, that's what made me notice that I loved you too." Danny replied. Sam leaned towards Danny, then Danny leaned toward Sam. They started kissing, and REALLY getting into it, then the doctor opened the door and saw them. "Er..." The doctor mumbled to himself. He closed the door and let them have their moment.

"Geez...get a room!" Tucker said from outside the window. "GAH!"

THE END.


	2. Dying Ghost

**Heyo! Sorry, this one is kinda short, but I cried while writing it...so you know it's deep. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sam," Danny coughed. "Yes Danny?" Sam replied. "I can't hold on much longer..." The halfa was set down on the floor. "Darn that Plasmius crap, Vlad was never a good man." Danny continued. "No, Danny! You have to hold on! You're a hero! You're MY hero..." Sam's face was drenched with tears. "Well, at least I know that the last thing I did was to protect everyone. And I did, everyone but me..." Danny chocked. "Sam, I just want you to know, that whatever happens here, this wasn't you're fault, it was Plasmius's." Danny assured Sam. "But it could've been me Danny!" Sam exclaimed out of sadness. "But I would die for you Sammy, and that's how it should be." Danny spat. "No Danny! I'd die for you, and that's how it should've been." Sam replied.

FLASHBACK...

_"Can't fight back now, can you Daniel?" Vlad said while pinning Danny to the wall. "Yes...I can...anything to save the town from you..." Danny chocked. "Danny the bomb is gonna fire!" Tucker screamed. Danny kicked Vlad in the shin, then grabbed the bomb and threw it in another direction. "Danny!" Sam shrieked. The bomb landed towards her instead. "NO!" Danny screamed. He threw himself in front of her, and Sam shielded her face. "DANNY!" Sam screamed she rushed to him, and Plasmius teleported away. "Think before you try and ruin my plans Daniel..." _

FLASHBACK END...

"Never...I wouldn't let you d-die." Danny chocked on his own blood. "Danny, the ambulances are here." Sam replied. "Sam, I want you to know, that no matter what happens, we will always be together in the end." Were Danny's last words before he was carried off on a stretcher. "Why did it have to be you?" Sam chocked. She fell to her knees, tears rushing down her face, and covered her face with her hands. "I loved you...and know you have critical injuries...will someone just give me a sign?!" Sam sobbed. "Will I ever see you again?" Sam chocked. She collapsed to the floor as her whole world went black.

* * *

**Want a full version? Review or PM me and I'll make a LARGE ONE!**


	3. Fighting Over Me?

**Hey! Sorry this one is short, they'll all probably be short, but at least there will be a lot of them! Ready for a cat fight? Read this cone shot called "Fighting Over Me?" This is after Phantom Planet. Lets get this started!**

* * *

Danny's POV

"No Valerie, he's mine!" Paulina shouted. "No, he's mine!" Valerie screamed at Paulina. "Hey! He loves me not you two shallow people!" Sam yelled. "Girls! Girls! I know you three find me very attractive...but quit pulling on my arms! Soon enough they will be longer than my body!" I yelled at Sam, Valerie, and Paulina. I twisted my arms out of their hands, then they all stared at each other.

"He. Is. Mine. Why do you girls even bother? He's been eyeballing ME since the 2nd grade!" Paulina argued. "But he's had a HUGE CRUSH on me since preschool!" Sam protested. "How did you know that?" I asked Sam in shock. "It's obvious." Sam said and held out the ring I told her to hold on to.

"It says Sam on it." Sam replied to me. "Who cares about your gibber-gabber, now give me the ghost boy!" Valerie exclaimed. "No! Phantom is mine! "I've loved Phantom for so long, and I will not give this chance up so easily." Paulina smirked.

"Wait a minute...Valerie, Paulina? Do you only love me because I'm Phantom?" I asked Valerie and Paulina. "What? No..." Paulina spat sarcastically. "Definitely not..." Valerie continued.

"OKAY THAT'S IT! I NEVER HAD MY SAY IN THIS BULL SHIT!" I screamed. That obviously settled the girls down. "I'm not a fucking toy! I'm the human that you're fighting for?" I continued. "You'd just take advantage of me?" I asked kinda hurt. "I choose Sam." I said hastily. "What?!" Valerie and Paulina said in unison. "Yeah. That's right. It's MY pick this time. No more Mr. Nice Guy. No more of people taking advantage of me. You guys can't just fight over me like I'm the last snicker-doodle! I'm done! Lets go Sam..." I grabbed Sam's hand, and she started to walk away with me. "LOSERS!" Sam mouthed at Paulina and Valerie.

"I can't believe that goth girl took MY Phantom." Paulina growled. "Well at least he got someone that was meant for him." Valerie snickered. "What do you mean by that?" Paulina asked Valerie. "They're both geeks..."


	4. Klemper Gets a Friend?

**Hey! I'm gonna start up the first chapter of Uncle Vlad pretty soon! Yay! Anyway, this is a Box Ghost and Klemper story, AND YOU WILL NOT SEE ANY OF THESE KIND OF STORIES. NOBODY WRITES THEM! And I know why...it's pretty hard. Anyway, here it is!**

* * *

Box Ghost's POV

"Beware!" I yelled and threw some boxes at Phantom. He went intangible, and I saw the box go straight through him. "I don't think you're really cut out for fighting me. I'm too difficult for you Box Ghost." Phantom smirked. He shot a couple ecto-blasts at me, I dogged the first one, but the next 4 of them hit me. I plummeted to the ground, unable to use my flying abilities. "Looks like your boxes might be a little hollow." Phantom chuckled. I don't even get that witty-banter! Phantom pulled that stupid thermos out of his belt, then sucked me into it. "Curse you Phantom!" I yelled after being sucked inside the thermos. Phantom laughed a little, then put the thermos in his belt. He walked towards the lab in his house, and released me in the ghost zone.

"Will you be my friend?" I heard someone ask. I whipped my head around, and I saw a bluish skinned ghost, wearing pink and white pajamas. He had a very weird, insecure, shameful voice. "Who are you?" I asked the ghost. "I'm Klemper. I have no friends, *looks down and sighs* well, not yet at least." Klemper replied to me. "Well, to properly introduce myself, I AM THE BOX GHOST! I CONTROL ALL THINGS WOODEN AND SQUARE! BEWARE!" I yelled. Klemper laughed a little bit, then started to sway a little. "So, do you want to go to my part of the ghost zone? I just got the new video game, Flesh Eating Zombies 9!" Klemper exclaimed. "Do I ever!"

**********At Klemper's House*********

"Die zombies! DIE!" I screamed. The pressing of the buttons on the controllers made a beeping sound, which kinda annoys me. But who cares? I'M KILLING ZOMBIES! "This is so fun!" Klemper exclaimed. "DIEEEEEEEEEE!"

Oh my god Klemper is awesome! I don't get why Ember always says bad things about him? Well, it looks like I've got a new friend! "Time out."

"AW COME ON!"


	5. Give Me A Reason To Continue Breathing

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, I'll only update it if I have writers block from now on. Kay?**

* * *

I can't take it anymore. This had been the last straw. Everyone hates me, even my best friend. Worst of all, the love of my life rejected me for my best friend. All of the names I've been called are ringing in my head...

_"Fenturd!"_

_"Freak!" _

_"Bitch!" _

_"Asshole!"_

I can't even think about it anymore...if I had a dollar for every time I've been called one of those names...I'd be so fucking rich. Or whenever someone told me to...

_"Suck my dick!"_

_"Get lost, Fenturd!"_

_"Get the hell away from me!"_

_"Come at me punk!"_

It's all because of me. I shouldn't have listened to her. That bitch ruined my life. She made me act like a bitch, and be an asshole to my only friends. They'll never forgive me. I shouldn't have became an A-lister. They fucked up my life. Even after I saved this Earth from the disastroid. And now, I don't see the point of it anymore. Of life. Of breathing...

I glared at the shining blade, and spread a wide grin across my face. Who cares about life? Who cares about feelings? Who cares about breathing?

I placed the knife on the my arm; the first part of my body to become bloody. I slowly slid the knife across my arm, and watched as blood oozed out of it.

I felt some pride and joy in cutting myself, so I did the same for my other arm, and winced in pain. Take that life. Who needs me on this planet anyway? All I did was save the world from an asteroid. If it comes back, and I'm not here, lets just say it's good karma.

**_BANG!_**

What the hell was that?

"Danny? What the hell are you doing?" A voice scolded me.

"Who said that?" I demanded for an answer, and scanned my room.

"Danny! It's Sam! I'm over here!" The voice yelled again.

I looked over to the corner of my room, and Sam was hanging off my window. Ugh, the last person I wanted to see...

"What do you want?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"What were you doing with a knife? Are you..." Sam leaned in closer to the window, and whispered in a concerned voice, "committing suicide?"

"None of your business bitch." I scoffed, and placed the blade on my cheek.

"Oh, it's my business alright! You're my best friend!" Sam screamed, and threw her hands in the air out of frustration; almost loosing her balance.

"You aren't my best friend, you betrayed me, and you shoved my face away when I asked you out. You don't give a fuck about me; and I don't give a fuck about life." I concluded. I winced in pain again as the blade sliced my skin open, and more blood drained out of my body.

"Danny, stop it! You're killing yourself!" Sam screeched. She left the window, and bolted through the front door, and into my room.

"I can't believe you...I didn't shove your face away, you know I'm dating Tucker!" Sam argued, and tried to snatch the knife out of my hands.

"I loved you Sam! I really did...and do you know how much it hurt me to see you kiss him! There are even rumors that you had sex with him! Face it Sam, I'm the third wheel. The one that's been rejected. The one that nobody cares about. Give me a reason to continue breathing Sam..." I placed the blade across my neck, and I watched Sam open her mouth to say something, but no heartfelt words came out. All she did was choke on her own tears.

"If you actually commit suicide Danny, you'll realize how much people actually loved you. You'll realize that you made a mistake. And you'll regret it for the rest of your afterlife." Sam spat, trying to stop me from slitting my throat. But I did it. I slid the knife straight across my neck. I collapsed to the floor in pain, and suffered from external bleeding. I tightly clutched my neck, and Sam rushed over to me and set her hand on my shoulder. I felt the warmth of her palm, and it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Do you regret it now?" Sam asked, and raised an eyebrow at me.

"No, never..." I scoffed, throwing myself onto my back; still lying on my bedroom floor.

"Danny, I'll be right back, I'm getting the first-aid kit." Sam started to stand up, but I snatched her hand and threw her to the ground, landing next to me with a huge thud.

"No Sam. I'm not willing to continue breathing. Just give up. Life makes me miserable. And you want me to be happy right?" I laid a hand on her shoulder, but she smacked it away.

"Okay, trying to commit suicide is one thing, but this is just selfish Danny." Sam stood up, and brushed all of the dust from the carpet off of herself, then ran off to get the first-aid kit. Little to her knowledge, I still have possession of the knife. Right as she came in, I slit my face. HARD. As I collapsed to the floor, she screamed my name, and my parents rushed into my room. Their mouths were gaping, and they ran down stairs to call the emergency room. Sam ran over and knelt beside me.

"Danny! Why'd you do that?!" Sam screamed at me, eyes widened in concern.

"To cure my...broken...heart..." I spat between coughs. Sam pushed my hair off of my face, and examined the cut.

"Do you regret this now?" Sam leaned towards me, and pressed her lips against mine. She possessively grabbed the back of my head, and intertwined her fingers in my hair. She pulled my head closer to hers, and moved her lips with the motion of mine. I slowly opened our mouths, and started fighting for control of the kiss with our tongues. We slowly released, and Sam waited for my response.

"More than ever..." I chuckled, I would've laughed harder, but I really can't because I'd cough up more blood.

My world started to collapse into darkness, as the ambulance siren became louder, and got closer. The last words I heard were Sam's, and she said to me, "there's always a reason to keep breathing, Danny."

* * *

I woke up to the sound of slow, steady beats, and I was in a hospital bed. I winced in pain as I tried to move. That slit must have been pretty damaging.

"Mr. Fenton? You have a visitor." The doctor told me in a monotone. Doctors are always so serious, it kind of scares me since my pulse is low.

"Danny? It's Sam. Can I come in?" I heard Sam ask softly from behind the door, "Tucker is with me."

I winced at hearing his name. He was the one that fucked up my life. He was the one that made Sam reject me. Why is he here? Is he hoping to see me die? Well guess again Tucker, I'm a survivor.

"Yeah, sure."

"Are you feeling okay?" Sam asked me; Tucker was trailing behind her.

"Sam, I stabbed myself with a knife, and I have a low pulse. Do I sound okay?" I asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at her. Sam did nothing but chuckle, and wince at seeing the slit across my face, that she watched me create.

"Uh, Danny? I just wanted you to know...that I told Tucker about the kiss. And we-"

"We're just friends now, you can take her..." Tucker interrupted. He took a step forward, with a hand behind his back.

"Here." Tucker said as he pulled a box out from his back pocket, "I was going to give this to Sam, but I think you should." He opened the box, and it revealed a diamond ring, that was engraved, 'Our Love Will Last Forever.'

"Y-you were gonna propose to her?" I asked, still stunned from his offering.

"And I still would've. Sam is an amazing girl, so you should really fight for her. I know she'll say yes. You know she still has that ring you put on her finger four years ago?" Tucker smirked.

"S-she does?" A tear slid down my face. She never meant to reject me. She actually loved me.

"Yeah. She never would forget that moment. That moment when you slid the ring on her finger, and her tear stained face started to flush red. She got so worried when the carried you off in that ambulance. She watched you attempt suicide, and she feels like it's her fault. If you really love her, you'd re-create that one day, and propose to her." Tucker handed me the ring, then walked out of the room, leaving Sam and I in the hospital room together.

Tucker's words really made me think. About that one day. And the day after. When Sam stopped hanging out with me. I rejected them for the A-Listers, and she felt crushed. So crushed, that she dumped me. And I had sworn revenge on Tucker. But now, I regret every decision that I made since the day after that day.

"Sam? Can you come here for a second?" I asked, trying to stay cool, calm, and collected.

"I've loved you for a long time, and...here." I rushed. I grabbed the box and opened it, and Sam looked at it astonished. She then looked back up at me, tears forming in her eyes. "Will you-"

I got cut off by Sam pressing a finger against my lips.

"Maybe this will make my decision clear." Sam then leaned towards me, and kissed me with all the passion in her heart; I returned the favor, of course.

Maybe my life isn't that bad after all. At least I have the love of my life, and my best friend back. Sam's last words to me, before I blacked out earlier stuck in my head.

_"There's always a reason to continue breathing, Danny."_


End file.
